


Baby-Boy

by itsobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Phil, Drabble, Height Differences, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, almost coffee shop au, but likes he wears typically feminine clothes?, but still not, not exactly pastel dan, phil hates everyone but dan, so there's that, vv ooc, you feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all i really want is a cute bad boy who’s kind of an asshole but is really sweet to me and calls me babe and lets me wear his leather jacket and runs his hands through my hair and make out with me while leaning against his cool car and he gets in fights and his face is bleeding and i help him clean up and then we make out more and in public he puts his hand in my back pocket.</p><p>or</p><p>the meet-cute of feminine!dan and bamf!phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuuup.  
> So this is my first phanfic (not my first fic ever ive written two novels just for phan) so plz dont rip me apart  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: literally like nothing

At first glance, you would probably never assume Phil Lester to show affection towards anyone, especially 5'2" boys who wore their jeans painted on and their creepers floral, but alas, he'd developed himself a soft spot for the young Dan Howell.  
Dan himself was quite amused, yet confused, when he was given the time of day by the 6'3 man at a coffee shop. It was about 5 in the morning, and Dan was convinced he looked like a pile of shit, while Phil thought differently. The small boy was (almost) shamelessly wearing gigantic sweatpants and a loose crop top paired with some mint creepers. He was honestly feeling quite insecure about his appearance, but wasn't too bothered because he assumed he wouldn't be seeing anyone important in the local cafe at 5:13 in the morning on a Saturday. He strode into the small shop with his dark blue backpack and quietly ordered a medium vanilla latte with extra foam. He went to sit down until his coffee was brought to him by a tall girl with dark skin and a warm smile. He whispered a small 'thank you' and delicately pulled his notebook out of his backpack. He uncapped his blue pen, and wrote everything that came to his mind. He did this for about 15 minutes, pausing every 30 seconds or so for a sip of his latte, until he saw a tall figure approach him out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up and saw a tall man with light skin and jet black hair, wearing black jeans, a black shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket. Dan admired his variety in clothing. The man didn't say anything at first, so Dan took initiative.  
"Hello," he said, albeit quietly. This man looked like he could hurl Dan across the country if he so chose.  
"Hi," the man replied. His voice didn't waver, but his tone suggested that he didn't approach Dan with a negative intention, so he loosened up a bit.  
"Is there anything you need?" Dan pressed.  
"Would it be creepy if I asked to sit down with you?" he asked.  
Dan shrugged and gestured for him to sit.  
When the man slid into the side of the booth across from him, yet still didn't say anything for about three seconds, Dan spoke up.  
"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.  
"Ah, you see, I see it as I with the pleasure," the man said, obviously having gained confidence with the flirtatious tone of Dan. "It's not everyday cute boys allow me to sit with them."  
"Is it everyday you ask?" Dan flirted, leaning on the table.  
"Nah, just when they're really special."  
Dan leaned back.  
"What's your name?" Dan asked.  
"Phil. And yours?"  
"Dan."  
"Well, Dan, would you give me the pleasure of having your phone number in my possession?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I hope you liked it! It was written in like 30 minutes oops. I'm terrible omf


End file.
